Lie, Live & Love Outtakes
by Connie Bustos
Summary: Outtakes from my AH storye Lie, Live and Love. Outtakes from different characters. Same warning as in LL&L, M for cursing and future lemons.


**A/N:**_ Surprise! For you, my lovely lovely readers, I made an outtake of what happened that afternoon when Emmett went home with Rosalie. I did this chapter in a multiple POV, tell me if you like it, I don't know if I could pull it off :S_

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna hang out?<strong>

"I can take you home," Rosalie told Emmett. She was feeling quite elated from Emmett's reaction to Edward's situation with his car. She didn't do it, she told him earlier that he had immunity, that Bella specifically asked not to bother him and she complied, she doesn't like to see Bella upset, something that is happening quite often since the return of the son of Beelzebub, also known as Edward. Emmett, on the other side, wasn't so sure of Rose's innocence, but he was going to defend her honor never the less, specially against his dick of a brother, he couldn't stand Edward treating Rose like that, even if she actually keyed his car, he deserves it, he deserves all of it and maybe more.

"Maybe we can hang out for a while," Emmett offered, wishing she will say yes, he loves talking and spending time with Rosalie, he wouldn't miss this chance.

"My house will be empty," Rosalie added with anticipation. She haven't had the chance to spend some alone time with Emmett, and why hiding it? She was crazy about the guy, besides she wanted to show him a little appreciation for defending her honor. When Emmett heard Rose's proposal he thought he was going to combust right there, the solely idea of being alone with her sent chills down his spine.

"Then it's a deal," Emmett agreed trying to act casual, even though he was doing double flips in his mind. They got inside the car and were ready to go when they heard a whistle; they both looked outside and saw Jasper running and behind him was Bella laughing her ass off. They were so caught up in what they were planning to do that they totally forgot about Jasper, and when Jasper saw them getting inside the car he got desperate and whistled.

"Where do you think you were going without me, love birds?" Jasper asked from the back seat. Even though thinking about her twin's love life gave Jasper the creeps he was happy about Rose's relationship with Emmett, even though Emmett wasn't his prospect of a good brother-in-law, he knew the guy was making her happy and that was enough for Jasper. If she was happy, then he was happy.

Apparently Rosalie was really excited about having Emmett at her home, 'cause she got to the house in half the time, for Emmett it was too long and for Jasper it was too desperate, he just giggled and hop out of the car. They all went inside the house and Jasper went up to his room saying that he was going to hear some loud music with his headphones one, he laughed at his little joke, but the other two giggled awkwardly.

Rose, trying to relax somehow, gave Emmett a tour around the house, showing him the kitchen, living room, backyard and the pool they never used because of Fork's bad weather, Emmett instead of relaxing found himself getting more and more anxious every second, wondering how Rose's room looked like and praying she doesn't share it with her twin. When they finally went upstairs the tension was so thick between them that you could probably cut it with a knife.

"Well that is Jasper room," she said pointing Jasper's door and gulping nervously. "And this is my room," she added opening the door of her room and walking inside it. Emmett breathed slowly and walked inside it to inspect it. He looked around and saw a plain white room with a lot of different paintings hanging around. She had a very large pin board in one of her walls with different notes and a bunch of photos, Emmett got closer to see the pictures, in most of them she was with Swan, with Jasper or with both, there were a couple with the girl named Jessica in them. Rosalie approached Emmett silently, it was nice to have him in her room, not because of what she was planning to do, but because it was nice to share this things with him, to let him see her room was rather intimate, this was the first man – besides her brother and father, of course – that she have ever invited to her room, and now, seeing him inspecting it so closely made her stomach stir in a very good way.

"She is a good person," Rosalie said feeling bad for her best friend. Emmett jumped because he didn't feel Rose's approach; he turned around and looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked mystified, he didn't know what she meant. Rose looked at him intently, she sighed deeply before continuing.

"What your brother is doing is wrong, Bella doesn't deserve it, not now, not when she's finally happy," Emmett didn't know what to say, he never thought too much about his brother's actions and never really care about thinking about the people that he bullied constantly. Rose continued talking, while looking at the pictures that were in her pinboard, her eyes became watery in a second.

"You don't know how much it took us – Jasper and I – to piece her back together. She was a mess when she came to this town, she had no self esteem whatsoever and she was always afraid that we would turn our backs on her. She was plain miserable and we took the job to make her happy again and we succeeded," a tear rolled down Rose's cheek and it melted Emmett's heart. He always saw her like a strong woman, but now he knew she was also kind and sweet and that discovery make him like her even more, he got closer to her and whipped the tear with his thumb.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Rose," he told her sincerely, Rose sniffed trying very hard not to cry; she loved her friend so much and to see her suffering all over again was soul-destroying. "I know my brother is a massive dick, believe me, we all try to make him stop and that's partially one of the reasons we are here in Forks. I don't know what's wrong with him, why does he choose to bother and attack other people to make him feel more secure, but we are trying to fix it," Emmett confessed to Rosalie, he had never talk about this with anyone outside his family and felt good to finally have someone to talk about this stuff, he move a little closer and he put his arms around Rosalie slowly, giving her time to reject him if it was too soon for her, she didn't move, she wanted this, she wanted someone to talk to and she was glad Emmett was opening up to her, it proved her once again that he wasn't the dick they all initially thought he was.

"I'm sorry that your friend Bella is in the eye of the hurricane, but there's nothing we can do about it yet, we're just waiting a little to see if the change of houses helps in the process, we don't know what else to do. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry," Rose cupped his cheek and Emmett appreciate the gesture and he leaned to her hand. Rosalie knew that Emmett's words were true; she knew he was really sorry about he's brother's behavior and she knew he was really concerned about her friend, Bella, and she thought that was so sweet. She leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the lips, his breathing pitch when he felt Rosalie's lips on his, his hold on her tighten and both of them hummed in content. The kiss was slowly getting deeper, Rosalie felt like their lips belonged together, and the thrill of finally be kissing _him_ was slowly reaching every corner of her body, she slightly parted her lips and Emmett took his cue. The kiss was slowly getting more and more frantic and they parted with ragged breathing.

"That was…" Emmett said breathing heavily, "something else." Even though the kiss was really good, Emmett was feeling just a little bit scared, he had never feel like this, he had kissed hundreds of girls but never just for kissing, it was always for something more, it was always to get sex out of the bargain. But this time… This time was completely different, with Rosalie the goal wasn't to have sex and what he was feeling was something he never felt before and that was a bit scary, but he felt so _happy_, Rosalie was making him _happy_. In Rosalie he was slowly finding something he never thought he was missing.

"You got that right," Rosalie said, she was floating, that was better than she expected and was happy this was happening. She bit her lip and Emmett couldn't take the temptation and started kissing her again, not that she minded. They spent several minutes kissing in Rosalie's room when Emmett slowly made his way to her bed, she stopped in her tracks; she wasn't ready for that. Emmet saw her hesitation and smiled softly.

"I'm not gonna bite," he whispered, he knew it was way too soon for anything but kissing, he didn't want to mess things up with this girl and he knew how sex tended to ruin things. "We won't do anything except kissing, I promise," he reached his hand and Rosalie took it, she knew she could trust him, besides she knew she was strong enough to say no if the situation presented itself.

They both lay in Rosalie's bed facing each other; they weren't touching and could feel a buzzing sensation that was demanding they did. Emmett slowly approached his hand to caress Rose's face, she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the sensation of that intimate gesture.

"You are beautiful," Emmett whispered, gulping rather loudly, he didn't knew why he was so nervous; he could feel a wide range of things by just touching her and it felt like in any moment all of this could easily disappear, so he wanted it to be perfect, all of this, including the day of their first kiss. Rose could feel herself blushing and that was a first, like many of the feelings she was experimenting with Emmett; everything was new and exciting.

"You are just saying that," Rosalie said rolling her eyes and biting her lip. Emmett denied it and kissed her again, both of them approaching the other slowly. Emmett put his hand in the back of Rose's head and Rosalie put her arm in his bicep, ignoring the urge to put her leg on top of Emmett's, even though she wanted to be close and even though she knew Emmett was planning only on kissing her, she thought that her leg there and the proximity of their bodies could be too much temptation for both of them.

After fifteen minutes of kissing – different types of kisses – they stopped breathing fast and looking each other with intensity. Rosalie gave Emmett one kiss more, just a peck on the lips, and Emmett crushed her to his chest, breathing slowly the smell of Rose's hair and they both relaxed in the embrace, after a couple of minutes their breathings were back to normal and their hearts were biting normally.

"Hmmm, that was nice," Rosalie hummed against Emmett chest.

"Just nice?" Emmett asked, faking hurt.

"Maybe more than nice," Rosalie giggled, leaving the comfort of Emmett chest to look at his face; he smiled softly and reached for a lock of Rosalie's hair to put it behind her ear.

"It was fucking awesome," Emmett said grinning and Rosalie laughed at his statement, his eyes where lit like the one's of a children in Christmas morning, a look that Rosalie was already loving, there was something so pure behind those child eyes that made Rose's heart melt. Emmett grinned widely, he loved Rosalie's laugh, it was vibrant and sometimes a little wicked, it made him immensely happy to be the one to make her laugh, she looked so carefree while laughing, opposite to the serious expression she always have.

"I'm glad your brother decided to leave you behind," Rosalie confessed with a smirk, now Emmett was the one who laugh, he said he agreed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"What was Phoenix like?" Rose suddenly asked, she wanted to know a little more about Emmett and was wondering how was to live somewhere beside Forks, Washington.

"Sunny," Emmett answered and Rosalie burst into laughing, Emmett looked at her confused. "Why are you laughing?" he asked, grinning a little.

"That's the same answer I got when I asked Bella a few years ago, and again, let me tell you, you don't look too tanned to come from a sunny place," Rosalie grinned, Emmett snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I can't be in the sun too much, I burn easily and have to take good care, 'cause when I don't, I end up in bed red as a tomato," he said remembering the last time that happened, her mother didn't know what to do and his father could only give him aloe for his skin, which wasn't that much help. Rosalie laughed imagining a red Emmett with a shirt tan.

"What did you do for fun?" she asked him.

"Partying," he answered without hesitation and Rosalie rolled her eyes, she was quite into partying herself, but that's something you can do everywhere, not just in sunny Phoenix. "I used to play a little baseball as well, and a little football."

"Where you any good?" she asked, already foreseeing his answer.

"I was fucking excellent," he boomed and she snorted because that was exactly what she thought he would say. "They actually offered me a place on the Spartans."

"In our team? Well, that's obvious, 'cause those guys suck! Of course they asked the new big guy to join them; with you they may actually stand a chance."

"Well, I told them I'd think about it," Emmett said sighing deeply. He looked at Rosalie's face and smiled, he was feeling a little tired but he didn't want to live Rose's side, he stroke her arm with the back of his hand, she smiled again, feeling a little tingling sensation everywhere Emmett's hand touched. He leaned forward and they were close enough to get that buzzing sensation again but far enough not to touch, Rosalie bit her lip in anticipation, but Emmett wanted her to close the last distance between them, after a couple of seconds Rosalie realized that and leaned in to kiss him. Just like before the kisses started soft, both of them discovering each other slowly, breathing each other smells and enjoying each other tastes. And, just like before, the kiss grew deeply fast and in no time they were kissing each other passionately; hands feeling the other's body, tongs roughly caressing each other and lips melting together. After a while of this they heard a slight knock on the wall, they stopped and tilted their heads to see if they could hear it again, a couple of seconds later they could hear the same knocking sound and Rosalie realized that it was coming from Jasper's room.

"What's up Jazz?" Rosalie asked slightly annoyed, she wasn't glad about being interrupted, but she knew that his brother wouldn't bother her without a strong reason.

"Sorry for the interruption Rose," Jasper said trough the wall, this was the first time he took the headphones off since he got home and had no idea what was happening in Rose's room, that's why he preferred to knock on the wall before going to her room.

"I just wanted you to know that our father will be here in about half an hour," he continued. "If you are still planning on leaving Emmett at home, now is a good time to do it. Unless you want to return a dead kid to Mrs. Cullen," he added without containing himself, he wanted to mess up with Emmett's head a little.

"Shoot, I totally forgot about that, thank you Jazz," Rosalie told Jasper trough the wall. Rose wasn't watching Emmett while the little exchange was happening, so when she looked at him again she started laughing at the look on Emmett's face; he was white as a ghost and sweating like a pig. Emmett tried to laugh with her but was too nervous to do it, what Jasper told Rose was freaking him out.

"Don't worry Em, I'm sure my father is not going to kill you," Rosalie said when her laugh subsided. Emmett stop listening after she told him _Em_; it was a nickname that only members of his family used, and it was kind of nice that she was using it too, even if it was unconscious.

"But he won't be happy if he catches you here, so let's get your fine ass home," she said, whipping the laugh-induced tears that were running down her face. Even though, every member of Rosalie's family wonder about Rose's deal, his dad was happy she wasn't dating at all and he didn't want her to find a date, being that date a male or a female; he loved his little girl too much to see her go to another person who might broke her heart into pieces, he wanted her to be safe and never to suffer the pains of love, and the best way for that to happen is for her not to date. So every time he believes that Rosalie has a slight crush on someone he starts freaking out and now that she is _almost_ dating someone Mr. Hale will definitely have a stroke as a consequence. That's why they have to leave before he gets home; better safe than sorry.

When they got to Emmett's home they didn't want to say goodbye; they spent such a lovely afternoon together, they didn't wanted it to end. They looked at each other, smiled at the same time and kissed one last time.

"I'll probably see you around," Emmett said grinning; Rosalie shoved him and rolled her eyes. "Ouch! Okay, we'll _definitely _see each other."

"That's more like it," she said raising her eyebrows. "I'm not a toy you can use and throw away, you know?" Even though today was great, she was feeling a little scare that he will not want to see her again, she knows how probably was for him before; use them then leave them.

"I know," he said looking at her softly; she was not a toy and no way in hell he was throwing _her_ away. "I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

"I'll see you tomorrow handsome," she said sighing in relieve, she needed the confirmation that this was going to be longer then an afternoon. Emmett got out of the car and walked home, when he was outside the door he turned around and waved her goodbye, she waved back and left. That night they went to bed thinking about each other, they were yearning to see each other again… Too bad for them they both caught a virus and woke up with fever…

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Soooo... did you like it? Oh, and did you noticed that Rosalie said she wasn't the one who keyed Edward's car? Who do you think it was? Reviewers will get the real answer! :)_

_So, that's it, I hope you guys liked this little outtake, if sometime in the future I come up with other outtake I'll post it here, so you know... Please, leave a review, I promise I'll get back to you :) **Gracias!**_


End file.
